The Organizers consider that the rapid increase of knowledge and interest on the molecular aspects of the mechanisms for expression of hormone effects on cellular and subcellular systems has made the time propitious for an international meeting to allow a free exchange of information and ideas amongst the leading scientists in the field. Because many of these scientists are working in Europe, it is proposed to hold a 3-day meeting for approximately 80 participants at the Woudschoten Congress Center in the Netherlands. Contiguous meeting dates were selected to enable interested participants to couple their travel plans with the Meeting of the European Association for the Study of Diabetes to be held in Oslo, Norway, Sept. 14-17, 1983. Funds are requested to defray travel and subsistence costs of scientists from the United States to attend and participate in this meeting. Lecture sessions with five speakers per session will be held each morning and on two afternoons and one of the evenings, while two evenings will be devoted to poster viewing and discussion of the posters. Each lecture session will include a total allotted time of 90 min. for discussion. The afternoon of the second day will be free. The session topics will focus on the molecular mechanisms of action of those hormones most relevant to diabetes, namely insulin, glucagon, catecholamines and corticosteroids. Titles of the lecture sessions are: Phospholipid Metabolism in Relation to Hormone Action; Protein Phosphorylation-Dephosphorylation in Hormone Action; Calcium in Hormone Action; and Hormonal Regulation of Metabolic Pathways. Posters will be solicited and chosen to relate to one or more of the above general areas, and will provide an important supplement to the lectures and a forum for discussion. Invitations to attend the meeting will be extended to junior as well as senior scientists, and it is anticipated that both will be stimulated an refreshed by new viewpoints, technical approaches and peer criticism. The proceedings of the symposium will be published by the photo-offset procedure by Elsevier North Holland approximately four months after the meeting.